


My Long Lost Sister is Different

by Mythgirl411



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: What if the story was a little different? Fantine had given birth to twin girls but one of them was left in the care of the father while Fantine kept the other one with her. Adrianna Cateline Joly was raised with her half brother, who is the same age as her, and his friends and was a well-educated child. Cosette spent part of her life with her mother then her mother left her in the care of people who were supposed to care for her but instead treated her like a servant. What happens when the path of these two sisters suddenly cross in the most unexpected way? Let's see.
Relationships: Bahorel (Les Misérables)/Original Female Character(s), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)/Original Female Character(s), Enjolras/Combeferre/Original Female Character, Feuilly/Original Female Character, Grantaire/Original Female Character(s), Jean Prouvaire/Original Female Character, Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Kudos: 4





	My Long Lost Sister is Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lives are very different and yet similar in some ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Narrator pov_  
Two young children were playing in a large yard. One was a girl with dirty blond hair and the brightest green eyes ever seen. The other was a boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. At one point the boy grabbed the girl and tickled her.   
"Adrian! Let me go!!" The boy laughed and spoke.   
"Fine. I will let you go for now sister." The girl huffed and rolled her eyes. Suddenly a woman with brown hair and brown eyes came out.   
"Come on you two. You need to get ready for our guests."   
"Yes mama." The children said and ran over to the woman. The girl hugged the woman and spoke.  
"I love you mama." The woman smiled and picked the child up.   
"I love you my little dove." The girl giggled and buried her face into her mother's neck. A man with light brown hair and green eyes came out and smiled at the sight.   
"Well isn't this a wonderful sight?"   
"Papa!" Both children yelled and ran to the man. The man swept his children into a hug.  
"Oh. I'm glad to see you two also my little ones. Now we are having some special guests over for dinner so why don't you go up and let your mama get you ready. Yes?"   
"Yes papa." Both children rushed upstairs eager to get ready. The woman went over to the man and spoke.  
"Did you find her?"   
"In a way. She died just a few days ago and her daughter is no where to be seen."   
"Oh Aldrick."   
"It's fine Viviane. I will keep looking for her. My daughter will have her twin back." 

Later there was another family visiting the small family. The son was about the same age as the girl and boy. When the girl was introduced to the family she hid behind her father shyly and waved hello. The father of the other family smiled softly.  
"She's a shy little thing."   
"Yes. She always has been but once she warms up to you you will know it." The boy, who had blond hair and blue eyes, went over and held his hand to the girl. She smiled and took it. Soon the three children were playing and laughing while the parents watched. The father of the blond boy spoke.  
"Have you had any clue yet as to where the other girl is?"   
"None Cannan. I can't find a single clue about the girl. I tracked down the couple that had her but they gave her away so suddenly and they say the man took off once he had the child. It is going to be nearly impossible to track him and my other daughter down." The blond haired man patted his friend on the shoulder.  
"We will find her. I promise you. Right now focus on your daughter that is here." The man sighed and nodded his head. 

Meanwhile far away a man was on the run with a young girl. He had taken her from a awful situation and promised to look out for her. Her mother had told him about the child's father and that the girl had a twin sister who she didn't know. But he could not focus on finding the father because he needed to lay low for a bit. So he got work in a convent and had the girl enrolled in the school. Things were going to be drastically different but the sisters would meet again under the most unlikely circumstances. And there lives as well as the lives of the people around them would forever be changed once they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. I was originally going to make it longer but I had no choice but to shorten it. Next bit is going to be longer. I promise. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
